


Take One for the Team

by yubincore



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Single - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, No Smut, No established relationship, Not Beta Read, Shrek - Freeform, Unknown feelings, background sam/corey, lapslock, partially oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubincore/pseuds/yubincore
Summary: a normal depiction of unspoken love between two couples. or... maybe they're not couples yet?





	Take One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> total words; 3308
> 
> started; 16 june 2019, 9:53 pm
> 
> finished; 17 june 2019, 1:13 am

"this is honestly the stupidest shit we've ever done."

"okay, who broke colby?"

"jake."

"why is everything always blamed on me?"

"cause you're the dumbest out of us."

"shrek disagrees."

"point made."

sam sat with both of his socks placed over his hands, his hair in a pony tail on the top of his forehead. corey was leaned back on sam's couch, his head resting in the crevice between two couchines. a solo cup full of strawberry vodka was balanced in-between his knees, his hand cupping his dick with a pained expression. colby was tucked in the corner of the couch, far away from the rest of the boys. jake was occupied playing with his shrek plushee beside sam and corey, mouthing curse words under his breath at the insults he had just received.

the group had been alone in sam's apartment at one am after the rest of them had gone home, a half empty box of strawberry vodka and a cup of caramel moonshine left from the outing. sam being the only  _slightly_  sober one had suggested a drunk game of spin the bottle, a game that remained rather popular on his channel regardless of how many times he filmed the cheap and quick idea. colby quickly agreed, burping and giggling lightly. shrugging contently with shrek in his lap, jake had smiled over at colby and choked out a laugh after him. corey hadn't really been paying attention honestly, but sam took it as a yes anyway.

stumbling up, sam blinked a couple times before poorly putting up the recording equipment. corey snorted at his struggles and shifted back into the couch, a position he would remain in for most of the night. colby shuffled over to jake, pushing himself against him and under jake's arm from where he had it slung over the couch. he threw his right leg over jake's knees, situating his body to where he was mostly facing the younger male. jake sighed in contentment, letting his arm slide off the back of the couch and wrap around colby's shoulders.

no one ever saw them like this. at least no one outside of their friend group. it only happened when they were both drunk. or when one of them was drunk and the other was sober enough to remember everything but drunk enough to pretend he didn't. sometimes it would even happen when they were both sober enough to remember everything the next day, yet they would still let it happen. they would still ignore it the next day and every day after it as well, feigning innocence to the accusations. tonight was one of those nights. 

"can you stop being fucking gay i'm trying to be productive," sam grumbled before pushing himself beside corey. jake responded with a simple finger, pulling colby closer to his side before he could let the words process.

"says the one who fuc-"

"OKAY! Hey guys!" sam smiled at the camera and corey let out a wheeze, pulling his knees to his chest and shaking his body from the laughs he was silently letting out. sam slapped corey in the side and continued on, the other male letting out a grunt before relaxing his body and hazily looking into the camera. "We usually have more planned than this but we decided to do a drunk version! We have this empty bottle of whatever it was and whoever spins it gets to say whatever for who it lands on. If it lands on themself the previous spinner can pick for them. Easy enough!" 

corey closed his eyes out of irritation and a headache at sam's voice. for some reason it always got higher pitched when he was making a video and right now corey was not for it. corey cracked his eyes open again after sam went silent, focusing his attention on the other two males in the room. colby was whispering something in jake's ear and jake was laughing lightly, the hand once resting on colby's shoulder now rubbing small circles on colby's hip bone, dangerously close to his ass. "i'm gonna have to do a lot of editing," sam mumbled, setting the bottle down on the table and taking it upon himself to spin the first time.

watching with mild amusement, corey groaned when it landed on him. "are you fucking kidding me, why is it always me i swear." corey did his best to avoid eye-contact with sam, hoping it would lessen his punishment at least a little bit. after a period of time with no movement, corey lifted his head and instantly met sam's eyes along with a small grin on his face.

thus, how they got here. letting someone else intentionally kick you in the dick was probably not the smartest move corey had admittedly ever made. he squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the other bickering boys, particularly sam and colby, and rubbing his eye with his free hand. white paint came off onto his palm from where he had let jake paint a penis around his nose and he wiped it on his jeans without thinking, something he'd probably regret when he went to wash them the next day. "what is your  _problem_ , brother?" corey struggled out, forcing one eye open and looking at colby. 

"you've been cuddling all night, why is there a problem now?"

"i just got kicked in the nuts dude, take one for the team." corey coughed, squinting at the overhead light and pulling his lips into a pained, straight line. any other time corey would have agreed sam had crossed a line, one of the main rules the group had was not asking any of them to kiss anyone else, especially inside the group. but getting your nuts handed to you by colby was probably not the way to convince corey to be on his side. 

sam glanced over at jake who was situated on the couch in silence, playing with shrek's legs and pretending he was walking up and down jake's knees. " _jake_." sam said, visibly irritated. he had lost his recording voice a while back, corey could tell by his demeanor that the video idea had been thrown out the window and they were currently just doing this to amuse themselves before they all crashed. jake looked up at sam with a questioning gaze, not having paid attention to the last five minutes. it was obvious jake didn't care one way or another if him and colby kissed or not. corey had a couple thoughts on why this was; maybe it was the fact that they had already done such in private. maybe it was jake's ability to settle with whatever he was given, fine with the little touches colby allowed him. corey was honestly too drunk to deicide on one so he shook his head and focused his attention back on colby.

jake hummed in recognition, tilting his head in question. "does kissing colby bother you?" sam asked straight, watching for jake's reaction to the question. letting out a puffed laugh, jake shook his head in response, clearly unphased. "see! now you're just making jake look bad," sam threw at colby, glaring at his best friend. sam was always good at getting colby to do what he wanted; part of it was the fact that colby was his best friend and he was down for almost whatever sam was, the other part of it was that sam was an extremely good manipulator. manipulation wasn't always a bad thing, especially when they still have the ability to say no with a clear conscience, it just happened to work with colby. 

colby opened his mouth to counter sam's argument before finally sighing in defeat, giving up. sam saw his facade crumble and grinned, throwing his sock-covered hands up in the air and jumping on corey in a yell of celebration. letting out a loud grunt, corey shoved sam off of his lap quickly, groaning in pain and sliding into the floor. "you're fine, stop being a baby," sam laughed and fell back into corey, going dead-weight to prevent him from pushing him off his lap again. 

"you're fucking horrible," corey let out, pushing his back up against the couch and wrapping his arms around sam's middle with an annoyed huff. something about sam was just hard to resist. not in a 'i want to fuck you' way but more-so in a 'let me give you anything you want' type of feel. 

shuffling over to jake once again with a light blush now located on his cheeks, the mood shifted from the joking atmosphere it had once been. sam pushed back into corey's stomach, resting his head on his shoulder and letting corey cradle it in-between his chin and neck. none of their friends had ever seen jake and colby kiss, or at least that's what the two thought. sam kept a story to himself from a few months ago, the memory still vivid in his mind.

it was another night of group drinking, they had crashed in colby's apartment instead of sam's for once. usually on nights like this they would all stay in the living room, spread out in a mess of blankets on the floor and draped across the couch. they had all gone to bed early that night, some of them had to head out early in the morning and out of courtesy the others all agreed to crash. sam had been the last to fall asleep, or so he thought, as he pushed himself into corey's side and sighed in satisfaction when he felt an arm come and wrap around his waist. they didn't talk about this either. it was kind of like jake and colby's situation, only sam and corey didn't have to be drunk to cuddle up with each other. to leave lingering touches on each other's forearms and thighs, to lock gazes across the room for far too long. whenever it was just the four of them together, sam always found himself gravitating towards corey the way colby found himself towards jake. anywhere they spent the night together it was always corey and sam rooming together, even if that's not what the viewers saw. a room with two beds turned into a room with an empty bed and a bed too full for both bodies. a tent with so much space turned into a tent with two sets of bodies pushed together. 

sam rested his head on corey's outstretched arm, feeling a light kiss pressed into his neck before steady breathing took over. sam smiled slightly, shifting as close to the other body as he could before closing his eyes and willing his mind to slip into unconsciousness. it was a little while before sam blinked his eyes open, unable to tell if he had been asleep or simply just entertained by the idea. groggily he rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing his body from where he had tensed it. "jake?" he heard in a whisper, it was colby. sam had spent too many years with the man to not know his voice, even in a circumstance like this. a hum broke through the air, only loud enough that sam could hear because he was searching for it.

"they're asleep," a shuffle. something getting up. something sitting back down. from what he could remember, colby had fallen asleep on the floor along with corey, himself, and someone else that he couldn't care to remember. he was far enough away from sam that he couldn't feel the movement but he could clearly hear it, colby lightly making his way over to jake. at this point sam had opened his eyes and was breathing in shallow breaths, trying to make out the two bodies. 

dropping to his knees on the couch, jake shuffled back to make room for colby in front of him. they simply looked at each other for a while, sam was reminded of his first kiss back in tenth grade with a girl in a class opposite to him. that's what jake and colby reminded him of. kids sneaking around their parents and their peers to hide the fact that they were in a cocoon of puppy love. "hi," jake whispered with his dopey, dimpled smile. everyone knew colby loved that smile except probably jake and colby himself. sam couldn't count the times the two had stayed with each other and colby had started whispering about jake's smile at two am and how happy it made him. 

"hi," colby whispered back, leaning forward until their noses were touching. jake watched colby tentatively, not wanting to ruin the moment and snap colby out of it somehow. slowly jake brought his chin up to meet colby's lips, pressing against each other with relief for the first time since their little game had started. when colby shifted forward once again, jake took that as his okay to run a hand up the back of colby's neck and grab at the wisps of hair trailing his nape. colby angled his jaw down and pushed against jake's lips, enveloping jake's mouth with his own. 

at this point sam had snapped his eyes closed and breathed through his nose slowly, willing his heart to stop beating at the rate it was. he felt it was an invasion of privacy to keep watching, knowing that this was their moment and to ruin something like that with prying eyes was not something he was willing to do. instead he shifted and turned his body around in corey's arms, keeping his eyes closed to feign a false layer of sleep. he let his hand trail up the side of corey's face, only now letting his eyes slowly open to look at the other man's features. he smiled lightly and pressed a kiss to corey's chin, shoving his head into the space between corey's neck and chest and letting his eyes fall closed once again.

this moment was similar, tender and real yet full of so many more nerves and questions and unspoken anxieties than before. now it was in-front of two people jake and colby talked to every day, now it wasn't just theirs. colby fell in his previous position next to jake, now stiff with colorfully anxious thoughts and nervous smiles. "you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable," corey interrupted, clearly thrown off by how awkward the two were being compared to before. corey trailed a hand inside the back of sam's shirt and let it slide around his abdomen, it was the only way he knew how to keep him quiet and he truly didn't want sam making either boy more uncomfortable than they already were.

jake watched colby's eyes wearily, not knowing what move to make. in all other relationships, not that that's what this was, jake hadn't been the one to be shy or wait for the other to call the shots. he never liked the term "wearing the pants," in fact he found it to be rather sexist, but he simply wasn't going to let himself hunker behind the fear of being judged. if his significant other didn't feel the same then he would let them go, he didn't understand wasting his time on someone who wished to hide you or act as if what was happening truly wasn't. at least he didn't understand it at that point in his life. now was different.

what colby and himself had was almost indescribable. it was teenage hormones and childish feelings of wanting to be reassured, it was the constant worry of saying the wrong thing or moving in the wrong direction. the wrong direction for colby, anyway. 

so he found himself hunkered down once again, a position he promised himself he would never be in after the first. he was stuck in a bubble gum lake, only the bubble gum was colby's heart. 

"tell me what you want," jake whispered, low enough to only reach colby's ears. colby searched jake's eyes in return, looking for any indication on what was the right move to make. placing a tentative hand on jake's bicep he slightly shifted forward, facing jake more head on. slightly angling his jaw up in the opposite manner to colby the first time they kissed, jake closed his eyes, hoping to soothe some of colby's nerves with reassurance. he waited silently, breathing lightly out of his nose before he felt a tickle on his cheek from where colby brought his hand up to cup it. 

at some point during the night sam had hit the  **stop recording**  button, still unbeknownst to the rest of the room it put sam at more ease as his two best friends shared a moment to themselves. right before the two touched lips corey brought a hand up to cover sam's eyes and dipped his head into sam's neck. it felt wrong allowing himself or his... sam to watch a moment such as this one. sam didn't struggle as corey expected him to, instead leaned back and looked up into corey's eyes with a smile.

colby pulled jake's face towards him until they were centimeters apart, jake could feel the outline of colby's bottom lip resting between his own. they sat like this for a moment before jake pushed forward into colby's hand and caught his bottom lip in his teeth, rolling it slightly before releasing it back to colby in order to fully capture his lips in a kiss. they slowly moved in sync with each other, mapping out habits and qualities in their not-so-drunken minds. colby moved jake's head up as he sat up on his knees, slotting jake between them and running his unoccupied hand down the back of jake's neck, letting his fingernails slightly scrape the skin. jake let his mouth fall open in a breathy moan, only for colby, and colby took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the expanse of open skin. 

jake instantly let colby dictate the kiss, swirling his own tongue around colby's bottom lip. slipping both his hands around colby's torso, he slid them up the back of colby's shirt, letting his left fall under and his right hold up the fabric for his convenience. colby instinctively rolled his hips forward without much thought as to where they were, jake letting out a louder moan than the previous. this seemed to bring colby back down, or as far down as he could get immediately after that. he settled into jake's lap fully and rested back on his feet, slowing down the connection of lips before pulling apart after who knew how long. 

jake kept his eyes closed, unable to bring himself to look at colby's expression. he didn't want the elder boy to regret it, any of it, but it was truthfully what he was anticipating. instead he allowed himself to steady his breathing and bring his hands out of colby's bundle of shirt carefully, resting them on his hips instead. 

shuffling up, colby grabbed jake's hand and yanked him from the couch. he glanced down at sam and corey connected in a plethora of limbs on the floor and laughed shallowly, still too out of breath to give anything more convincing. "we're um... we're gonna"

"yeah, us too," sam said, looking up at colby out of the corner of his eye. colby smiled in relief at his best friend's reaction and turned to jake who had finally opened his eyes. he grinned and spun jake to fully face him before pushing him backwards into colby's room, otherwise known as sam's spare room. 

corey smiled as the door shut behind the two, looking down at sam with an amused expression. "we are, are we?" 

with a nod and a elbow into the gut, sam pulled corey to his feet quickly and pushed him into his own room, the only noise audible a simple "yes."

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this one-shot but i feel like it's so incomplete without discussing the feelings between the two pairs so prehappppps there will be another chapter or two to clear up everything!


End file.
